Echo Zizzleswift
Echo Zizzleswift is the secondary protagonist of the series and Adam's love interest and student at Finnegan High. Description Echo Zizzleswift is a girl in Adam's grade 9 science class. It is shown in Mr. Double Date that she does like Adam back, as she is trying to make him jealous, and was going to set him up with her. She is very good friends with Adam, Ivy, Derby and sometimes Slab. Echo typically dresses in bright girly colors such as pink, purple, blue, and other colors. Her typical clothing is a shirt usually topped with some form of overwear and is seen with jeans, dresses, and skirts. Personality She is thoughtful, socially aware, considered pretty by Adam, Slab, Hutch and sometimes Derby, and secretly likes all things to do with sci-fi, she also enjoys fantasy roleplay. She is intelligent, can be sassy and is sometimes described by Principal Tater as a show-off. She uses her quick-thinking to trick Ivy into doing real work by making some excuse related to a mall or shopping. She is also a bit gullible. She is also an enviromentalist, feminist and loves animals. She's also friendly, kind hearted, hardworking, and responsible. But also a little devious, and occasionly does things which are at least morally questionable. Relationships Adam Adam is shown to have a very obvious crush on Echo; however, she is completely unaware of it. Adam is often willing to do anything to impress Echo, such as in Mr. Ballerina, where he was embarrassed to reveal he took ballet, but as soon as Echo said she'd love any man who did ballet, he ripped off his coat and shouted, "I DO BALLET!" Adam has given many little hints that he likes her, in the first episode revealing that he loves her, but then covering up. He has also been known to have numerously gone through Echo's file and imagine her in the shower. Whenever Echo has a date with someone other than Adam, he always attempts to sabotage the date, and ruining their friendship. Also, when Echo and Adam are about to kiss, it is always interrupted, all the time unintentionally. But in Mr. First Impression, they finally had their first kiss and became a couple, until Preston Pickles used Adam's mind erasing device on Echo. However, in Mr. Kidd, Adam accidentally kisses Echo and she suddenly remembers everything, same goes for everybody else. Later on, they are seen with arms around each other while they watched Principal Tater fire Mr. Kidd and Adam's mom dragging the fired student-teacher out of the classroom for chores. Trivia *She has a pet hamster named Tickleschmootz, untill Adam cloned it, after thinking he had killed it, so now she has two identical hamsters. *She sounds like and is similar to Sonny Munroe in Sonny with a chance and Emma Stone. *In Mr. Pixel, when Adam finds pixel Echo, after he saves them from being deleted by Derby, pixel Echo reveals she loves Adam and leans for a kiss; unfortunately for Adam, Mrs. Byrne destroys the computer. *One of the only characters who is almost never shown cross-dressing. *Her aunt's house is on the same route home as Adam Young's. *She knows CPR. *She is a cheerleader. *She likes ballet. *She is a bad singer, but doesn't realize it. *Echo was a `big sister` in Mr. Big Brother *She played Juliet in the school performance of Romeo and Juliet. *Echo likes Horror movies. *She first considers liking Adam in the episode Mr. Moth. *She helped Santa deliver presents. *She has visited Sanduraus. *She has stayed awake a whole 24 hours before. *She set Mr. Tater, and Rachel Young up (with the help of Adam) *She was on the school quiz team. *She loves rock star, Dark Demon. *Echo went to college for one day. *She switched personalities with Adam for one episode. *She got nurse on her apptitude test. *Her favourite holiday is Valentine`s Day. *Echo went on a Double Date with Derby, Adam, and Hayley Strawperson, Mrs. Strawperson`s daughter. *She has recieved a love letter. *Was in love with another kid teacher at the school, Mr. Kidd. *She does not like it when someone is spying on her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Students